


el zafiro dorniense, la rosa de bronce y la leona verde

by hereticjellyzzzz



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereticjellyzzzz/pseuds/hereticjellyzzzz
Summary: Tres matrimonios que nunca fueron y nunca serán,  pero que pudieron haber sido.Cinco reinos se unen antes de la reconquista Targaryen debido a una muerte accidental muchos años antes y a una plaga.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios equivalen a amor =).
> 
> me gustaría opiniones y consejos, me encantan los ships raros y estos son los mas raro en los que pude pensar, cada pairing tendrá su capitulo.

289 a c 

La nave que transporta a lady Mellario de vuelta a Norvos es interceptada por los nacidos  del Hierro, involucrando a Dorne en rebellion greyjoy. Doran y oberyn se unen a las fuerzas comandadas por stannis baratheon y juntos zarpan a las islas del hierro.

Robert,sospechando de los dornienses, asigna a Selwyn de Tarth para vigilarlos. Despues de derrotar a los greyjoy y enviar al nuevo heredero a winterfell, una peste arrasa las tierras de las tormentas, las tierras de los rios,el dominio y dorne.

Renly baratheon muere al igual que edmure tully, willas y garland tyrell. Al regresar a Lanza de Sol, los prinipes de dorne encuentran que quentyn  y arianne estan muertos, al igual que las 4 mayores serpientes de arena y ellaria sand (quien estaba embarazada). el pequeño principe trystan vive por el momento; de las bastardas de oberyn martell solo elia sand vive.

Los siete reinos son un caos, las tierras de las tormentas pasan a stannis baratheon cuyo unico heredero es una niña recién nacida. Con su hijo muerto, el nuevo heredero de hoster tully es la hija mayor de su hija Catelyn, sansa stark quien una niña de 3 años. el nuevo heredero de Lord tyrell es su tercer  hijo y el repuesto, una niña de 6 años. El heredero de Dorne es un niño enfermizo de 2 años que puede haber quedado simple de mente por las altas fiebres.

 

 

290 ac

El consejo del rey y los señores supremos del reino se reunen. Jon arryn y stannis baratheon temen que dorne y el dominio siendo los únicos que mantienen un heredero varon aprovechando la debilidad de los otros reinos se unan a viserys targaryen para recuperar el trono de hierro. 

Es notado que poco despues de llegar a desembarco del rey junto con el sequito real y despues de discutir con ser Jaime, la cabeza de la casa Lannister empezo a orquestar compromisos de sus familares con mas ahinco que walder frey. 

Lord Tywin ofrece una novia de la casa lannister tanto a hoster tully y a doran martell, tambien demanda a la pequeña margaery tyrell para esposa de su hijo, el enano tyrion lannister. Doran se rehusa pero hoster tully acepta si es que su hija catelyn stark no tiene otro hijo varón. Mace tyrell se niega a comprometer a su hija pero es obligado a darla a genna lannister como hija adoptiva en casterly rock, haciendo imposible comprometerla con el ultimo dragón.

Arrinconado por Lannister, Jon arryn, stannis baratheon y el rey, doran martell acepta el compromiso de su hijo trystan con lady brienne, hija de selwyn de tarth, impidiendo de esta manera un compromiso con daenerys targaryen.

 

 

295  ac

Hoster tully adopta a su nieto Brandon Stark y lo convierte en su heredero. Brandon Tully es escudero de  Ser Brynden tully en aguas dulces y es prometido a la hija de uno de los abanderados de su abuelo.

Doran Martell llora la muerte de su ultimo hijo y acepta el compromiso con lady brienne para si mismo con la condicion que el matrimonio  se realize cuando ella tenga 18 años y que su única sobrina sea legitimizada como elia martell. Oberyn Martell viaja con su unica hija a essos.

Tywin lannister presiona al rey y al concejo hasta lograr el compromiso de lady margaery tyrell con su hijo tyrion lannister. Lancel lannister es ofrecido a shireen pero stannis baratheon rechaza el compromiso por sus sospechas de la reina cersei y sus hijos; junto con jon arryn arregla el compromiso de su hija con harrold hardyng, quien tomará el nombre baratheon.  
El matrimonio entre  loras tyrell y Lady cerenna lannister  se celebra en Altojardin con gran pompa, pero 2 lunas luego la nueva lady tyrell muere por fiebres. La viuda de Antario Jast, Lanna Lannister se casa con Selwyn de Tarth  y 10 meses despues da a luz a un bebe varon con cabello dorado y ojos como zafiro.

 

 

298 ac

Se realizan 3 matrimonios entre 3 grandes casas y 5 reinos.

Doran Martell se casa con Brienne de Tarth en Lanza de sol. 

En el septo dorado de lannisport Tyrion Lannister y Margaery  Tyrell se unen en frente de los siete.

Myranda Royce se convierte en la segunda esposa de ser loras tyrell.

 

El destino de los siete reinos cambia para siempre.


	2. el sol y el lucero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne llega a lanza de sol. A doran no le agrada la idea.

Lanza de sol 298 ac

 

El palacio entero esta lleno de sirvientes haciendo preparaciones de ultimo minuto. Los invitados han llegado al puerto una semana antes de lo esperado.

 

El gran camarero, un hombre de 60 años de contextura delgada y piel morena, conversa con el jefe de los cocineros sobre el banquete y la contratación de ayudantes de la ciudad de las sombras. Las doncellas corren desde la lavanderia en el primer nivel por la interminables escaleras en espiral hasta las habitaciones destinadas a los huéspedes en la torre de la lanza.  
Un mozo de caballería discute con otro a todo volumen en los establos, por quien debería preparar a los caballos para ir al encuentro del séquito del señor de Tarth y su hija. El maestro de caballería golpea a ambos en la nuca y les ordena dirigirse al patio principal. La Lady tesorera, alise ladybright charla con varios caballeros para luego despacharlos con dirección al puerto.

 

En la torre del sol, desde la ventana, un hombre mira a la extensa comitiva desembarcar del puerto.

 

Su semblante sombrío parece mas aun adusto con sus exquisitas vestiduras. Finas sedas qarthienses ondean con la briza del mar, cabello oscuro cuidadosamente peinado enmarca un rostro delgado y pálido . Los hilos de oro en sus mangas brillan con el sol.

 

Un hombre de rasgos similares pero mas joven entra a la habitación sin ser anunciado. La expresion de este menos severa. ojos sesgados y oscuros miran fijamente a la espalda del principe de dorne.

 

\- Deja de fruncir el ceño, doran. No asustes a tu futura esposa.- 

 

el ceño del hombre mayor permanece obstinadamente fruncido, ojos azul-grisaceos miran con furia a los recien llegados. Un puño cuyos dedos engarzados con anillos de oro incrustados con gemas se contrae en un baculo de madera. El príncipe perdido en sus pensamientos, ignora a su hermano. Minutos pasan lentamente y este continua mirando hacia el puerto.

 

-¡ Vamos, hermano ¡. – dice el hombre mas joven, recostado en un enorme sillón . 

 

Los hombros de doran se sacuden. 

\- Estan aquí ya?- dice en una voz poco mas alta que un susurro. 

El hombre luce cansado y tiene un aspecto enfermizo, su piel olivácea lo hace aparecer demacrado. Ojos llenos de dolor y un rostro sin rastros de emoción se tornan hacia su hermano, el unico superviviente.

 

Ojos negros se agrandan en preocupación. El sabia que su hermano continuaba en duelo por sus hijos, el pequeño tristan habiendo muerto 3 años atrás se llevo toda la alegría de su hermano. Mirando a doran lentamente , oberyn puede notar que las suntuosas túnicas y anillos no distraen por completo la atención de la delgada figura que tiene.

 

Sabiendo bien cual es la causa de la aflicción de su príncipe y encontrándose incapaz de ofrecer consuelo que calme su pena, oberyn se levanta y camina un par de pasos hasta estar a su costado.

 

Los ojos de doran siguen atentamente sus acciones y lo mmiran extrañados cuando este se acerca meros centímetros de su rostro. Su cuerpo se congela un momento cuando los brazos de oberyn lo envuelven en un abrazo de oso.

 

Oberyn se estremece al notar los pronunciados omoplatos de su hermano a traves las sedas y túnicas. El sabe que debio haber regresado antes.

 

Tanto el como su única hija, su ultima serpiente de arena, pasaron varios años en essos, siguiendo rumores sobre dragones rojos y negros despues de la peste que arraso westeros.

 

-suspiro- \- “Quise traerte…, traernos justicia… venganza por Elia y te deje solo”- su abrazo se aprieta mas.  
\- “Si hubiera estado aquí… hubiera tomado tu lugar, hermano.! ¡!.! Y tienen el descaro de encadenarte a una …”. – y ahora sus voz se alza y alza con ira mal contenida

 

Doran, que permanecía inmóvil y sin retornar la muestra de afecto ni rehuirla, se aleja.  
Su mirada cansada se dirige hacia su hermano. – “ Esta hecho ya, déjalo..”- y su rostro se torna inexpresivo de nuevo

 

El príncipe mas joven se encuentra anonadado, inseguro de como reaccionar. Su postura se torna incomoda.

 

Doran camina lentamente hasta la puerta de la habitación, apoyándose en su baculo. Justo antes de salir gira levemente su cabeza.

 

\- “Haz que Elia este en el salón principal. Puede ser que me case con una de sus vasallos, pero ella será mi heredera”- dice en un tono plano, sin voltear a mirar y se va.

Una hora despues, el camarero mayor anuncia la llegada del señor de tarth y su hija, lady brienne.


End file.
